


Baby Girl

by NightOfTheLand



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Feminization, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Overstimulation, Seriously heed these tags, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is so dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s voice had gone rough with renewed desire, and Alex gasped a little at the words, pushing himself up so he could crane his head around to stare at John. The other man’s dark eyes were wide with desire, his face flushed with something other than their previous activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. This is not set in my modern verse, it stands alone. Jeez, I feel dirty just having written this. You have been warned!

The smell of sex was heavy in the room. The pants and groans have faded into heavy breathing. Alex was sprawled face down on the bed, face buried in the pillows. His thighs were shiny with sweat, lube, and John’s cum that was beginning to leak out of him. 

Next to him John lay on his back, chest heaving, curls stuck to his damp forehead. He was trembling slightly, or at least his hand was where he was tracing random patterns on Alex’s sweat slick back. After a moment John moved, sitting up, his hand going palm down on Alex’s skin, before smoothing up Alex’s spine to brush the long dark hair out of the way so he could drop a kiss to the back of Alex’s neck. 

“Baby,” he murmured, tongue darting out to lick a stripe across Alex’s skin, tasting salt and something just Alex. 

He got a sleepy murmur in response. So he kissed him again, lower this time, fingers smoothing through knotted hair. Alex gave an interested little grumbled and arched weakly up into John. Taking this as permission John trailed wet open mouthed kisses down Alex’s back, stopping above the cleft of his ass. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss on each ass cheek before he spread them again. 

Alex’s hole was wrecked. The muscle was opened and stretched well, lube and cum leaking from him. Alex gave a little whimper, body tensing, the muscle fluttering weakly pushing more cum out. 

John gave a weak moan of his own. “Baby,” he said again, his voice filled with awe, “look at you. So pretty, so full of me you're dripping.” 

Alex responded with another low moan, hips twitching in aborted interest. “I wanna taste you, can I taste you, baby girl? Taste your dripping cunt?” John’s voice had gone rough with renewed desire, and Alex gasped a little at the words, pushing himself up so he could crane his head around to stare at John. The other man’s dark eyes were wide with desire, his face flushed with something other than their previous activities. 

John gave him a wicked smile before leaning down and licking a stripe from his balls to the small of his back. Alex gasped out a strangled “Fuck!” and John just gave a moan in reply. 

“You taste so good, baby girl. You taste so good for me, wet and open and dripping,” fingers dance across the weakly straining muscle, before two slipped easily inside. Both men moaned. 

“Want me to taste you, baby? Want me to stick my tongue in you wet cunt, huh, is that what you want, baby girl?” 

Alex whimpered in response his head hanging, back arched, body tense from the fight between overstimulation and desire. “Please,” he whispered roughly. 

“Please what, baby girl?” John’s voice had gone soft, laced with almost cruelty. 

“Please, I want you to, please, John!” Alex gasped, as John spread his fingers, brushing Alex’s sensitive prostate. 

“What do you want, I need to know exactly.” 

Alex let out a weak sob, eyes squeezing closed. Embarrassment ate at him as the wet sound of John’s fingers filled the otherwise silent bedroom. Alex tried to roll his hips against the movement but a firm hand stopped him.  

“You hear how wet you are for me, baby girl, so wet for me, what do you want baby?” John punctuated his words by moving his fingers so the wet squelch was exaggerated. 

“Please, I want you to lick me, I want you to lick, lick my cunt,” Alex gasped out finally, his words turning into a moan as John replaced his fingers with his tongue. 

John ran his tongue around Alex’s hole, the taste of lube and his own cum heavy on his tongue. He teased Alex for a few moments, letting the other man moan into the pillows, bucking back into him. Pulling back for a moment he looked at the now even wetter hole, smeared with cum and lube and John’s spit. Licking his lips John dove back in, flattening his tongue thrusting into Alex as far as he could, lips sealing around the hole, nose pressed against slick skin. His tongue flicked inside, seeking the taste of himself, relishing the sounds of Alex coming apart again. 

“Fuck, fuck, please, God, John, lick my cunt, I’m so wet for you, just for you, God, please touch me, I need you, please eat me out, ” Alex was babbling, and John loved it, but he decided to take mercy on the other man, and reached around to wrap a strong hand around the rapidly hardening cock. As soon as his fist closed around the stiffening appendage an idea sprang into John’s head. He pulled away. 

Alex moaned in loss, bucking back trying to find John’s mouth and tongue again. He stopped when a firm hand gave his cock an almost too firm squeeze. “Baby girl, I want you to touch yourself while I eat you okay, okay, can you touch your clit for me?” 

A tentative hand moved for his cock, fingers dancing along the head drawing a low moan of almost pain. Alex gave a weak nod, not moving from the head, fingers rubbing at his own slit, face tight in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

“Alex,” John said softly, hand coming to the back of Alex’s neck, “Too much, baby?” 

Alex shook his head, “No. Green. Hurts.” 

John swallowed but nodded, Alex hadn’t safeworded so they were still good to go. Kissing Alex lightly on the small of his back, John delved back down, tongue pushing past the loose ring of muscles easily, lips pressed against him firmly. It wasn't long before his jaw started to ache, the noises Alex making above him spurring him on, he knew that Alex was being good and just rubbing the head of his cock, and John moaned against Alex’s hole from the taste of himself combined with the taste of Alex. 

The other man gave a squeak of surprise followed by a bitten off moan of pleasure-pain when John started to suck at his hole. Alex’s whole body went taut, fingers working faster over the head of his cock. 

“Fuck, John, please, I'm gonna cum, please let me cum, please touch me John please I need you in me, put your fingers in my dripping cunt,” Alex was babbling again, hips bucking in time to the movement of John’s lips and tongue. 

John drew away, licking over the red abused hole one more time before pressing his fingers in, only two, he didn't want to hurt Alex no matter how stretched and loose he was. His hand found his own cock, hard again and leaking. 

“Baby girl, I want to cum in you, fill you up so pretty, can I do that, baby? Put my cum in you?” John wasn't even aware of half the things that came out of his mouth at this point, but he took Alex’s wanton groan and his hips bucking up into his hand as a yes. 

His cock replaced his fingers and Alex shuddered around his. “Oh baby girl, your cunt is so tight around me. So tight, so wet for me, that's it, baby girl, just like that, oh god, you feel so good.” 

John’s thrusts came harder as the noises Alex was making spurred him on. The slick sound of their bodies filled the room mingling with their moans and gasps. “Cum for me, baby girl, cum for me,” John gasped, fingers digging into Alex’s hips. 

Alex cried out, his body going tight around John, as he shuddered through his orgasm. John moaned with Alex, thrusting a handful of more times into the suddenly tighter passage before cumming again. 

Body limp, Alex dropped once more into the bed, weakly protesting as John moved away, pulling out carefully. Alex whimpered at the emptiness, his hole fluttering as Alex tried to keep the cum and spit from dripping from him. 

John ran a soothing hand down Alex’s spine soothingly. “Baby girl, you did so good for me, so good.” Alex whimpered as John circled his clenched entrance with a gentle finger. “You want more, baby? Want to keep it inside you, is that it?” 

The groan of desperation was enough of an answer for John. He rolled away to rummage through the bedside drawer. The plug he brought out was not the largest they had, but it would certainly make itself known. The lube had ended up at the foot of the bed and he grab that as well making quick work of slicking the silicone toy up. 

“Sh, baby girl, you've done so well for me,” John cooed, hand back to rubbing soothing circles down Alex’s back, “You want your plug, you want to keep my cum inside you?” 

“John,” his name came out a whimper as the tip of the plug brushed the abused entrance. John made another soothing noise as he eased the plug inside Alex, his well stretched hole taking it well. Alex moaned long and low as it slipped inside him fully, the flat handle all that was left outside his body. Alex relaxed, letting himself sink into the cum and sweat covered blankets. 

John moved up to kiss Alex sweetly, letting the other man taste himself on his lips. Alex relaxed further into the touch, John’s fingers tangling in hair, ghosting across sweat slick skin. “Shower, baby girl,” John said firmly, “And then maybe I'll fuck your desperate cunt with the vibrating dildo.” 

Alex gave a gasp, John could see him clenching around the plug inside him. His baby girl was such a cock slut and John loved it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sinning with me. If you like it please let me know. As always let me know if there are any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://nightoftheland.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my other [Hamilton series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/381985)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If there are negative comments about how these characters are depicted, keep them to yourself please. I have done my best to take into consideration the... advice I have been given, so if I have failed in your eyes, I do not want to hear about it. Have a lovely day, and thanks again.


End file.
